Finding Tallahassee
by nicholasrucci3
Summary: A Sequel To Turn Back The Clock, Emma and Neal head to Neverland to save the Lost Boys from the Shadow,and to save Storybrook from The Home Office
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Tallahassee CH1:Forget Me Not Part 1**

Emma and Neal laid on top of the yellow bug staring at the midnight sky "Man Em I'm gonna miss looking at this moon"

"There no moon in Neverland?"

"Yeah there is…painted it myself on top of a cliff"

Emma laughed "you painted a moon?"

"Well needed somethin to take my mind off of being stuck in Neverland"

"But you did leave…twice"

"Now I'm going back…again"

The 2 laughed while embracing, Emma tucked her head at Neal's chest "did you ever…regret leaving?"

"once or twice, when I was homeless on the street, then I stole a car then some nerd stole it"

She smacked Neal lightly on the head "I wasn't a nerd, I just needed glasses"

"and I repeat NERD!"

They kissed and Emma slowly drifted asleep

**Mr. Gold's Shop**

** and Neal were busy packing Neal's bag with as much magical potions, and powders as they could fit," Thanks again Papa"**

"**Happy to help you son, so I'm guessing your probably gonna be gone for a long time"**

**Neal zipped his backpack shut and threw it over his back "a month or so, depending on if the magic we packed away works"**

"**Oh it'll work I know bec…"**

"**I swear old man if you say it's cause you're the Dark One, I'm out"**

**The 2 shared in a laugh then Neal looked his father in the eyes "and remember until we get back you can't tell Henry me and Emma are back together"**

"**I still don't get it son"**

"**look Emma and I need a way to tell him with him reading into it"**

"**And awakening you under a curse isn't a clear hint"**

**Emma noticed she was in the back room again, lately it had been her house, or this shop she'd woken up in, She slowly looked around she could see Neal and Gold from a distance.**

**She stumbled from the small couch and knocked into one of the shelves in the back, the entire shelf shook and few books and boxes fell over, and at the top of the shelf a large urn tipped over and poured out the sparkling yellow powder onto Emma's head**

** turned to his safe then back at his son "Son you remember lacey right?"**

**Neal rolled his eyes "oh yeah I could I forget, the only women I've ever seen naked in my house…and my dad's shop, and my backyard ,jeez I'm still traumatized"**

"**Well if you had to choose between her and Belle.."**

"**Who's Belle?"**

"**Oh for the love of"**

** rotated his hand and created a purple cloud, there in his hand there was a video tape "here watch this it's called Beauty and The Beast, watch it"**

"**Wow Papa the 90's called they want there VHS back"**

"**Oh just shut up and watch the damn…."**

**The 2 heard the bookshelf knock over and the 2 ran to see what the commotion was, They saw Emma laying on the ground in front of the bookshelf**

**Neal lifted Emma from the ground "Em…..Come on Emma wake up!"**

"**Son don't.."**

"**What!, don't tell me not to worry what the hell was the yellow dust!?"**

"**Grounded up forget me not"**

"**A memory charm!?"**

"**Yes don't worry so she'll be fine, as long as she was hit with more then…..oh No!"**

"**what"**

"**I'm afraid that is gone"**

"**What do you mean gone?"**

"**She has none of her memories"**

**(Okay I'm heading to bed now going to resume with Part 2,which will conclude the Story, then chapter 3 will have the 2 of them going to Neverland"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forget Me Not Part 2: Emily Swan**

Neal paced the room while his father worked at the bench trying to make a counter spell," Any thing yet?"

carefully stirred the cauldron :Not since you asked me 5 minutes ago"

Neal watched as Emma laid on the couch, still unconscious and no telling how she'd react to all the craziness in there life.

"Okay son, I have a plan how not to completely force off the deep end"

"And how's that?"

not moving his eyes away twirled his wrist making a key appear in his hand "These are the keys to the abandoned Nolan house, take here and under no circumstance to you tell anyone what has happened"

"Not even Henry?"

"Especially not Henry….oh and here I crown tee acting sheriff"

He handed Neal the badge "and remember just go with it"

"Go with what?"

"The new , just humor her or you might end up losing her"

**The Nolan Residence**

Neal slowly lifted Emma up the stairs, he could see a half open door,

He could see the room was bright blue but had a yellow bed ,he placed Emma on the bed and slowly walked out of the room,

**Mr. Gold's Shop**

The glowing cauldron began to bubble, perhaps he needed more forget me not's to reverse them ,He heard the bells ring from his door, he turned from the cauldron and saw Lacey drunkenly stumble in "Hey 'hic' gotsa minute?"

"Not right now Lacey, I'm busy"

"Oh common 'hic' I'm totally DTF"

"Lacey please! I am very busy"

Lacey knocked over the cauldron then knocked on his back "I'm gonna make this the…"

"I SAID OFF" shoved her off of him, "I have work to do Lacey, get out"

"But I…."

"I don't want you anymore Dearie…now get out!"

Lacey readjusted her mini skirt and ran out in a huff.

**The Sheriff Station**

Neal leaned back on the chair and just waited his father would be coming by any second to bring the potion, Neal was nervous of what erasing her memory would do to Emma, Oh what would he tell Henry, even if he could play it off at first Henry would eventually figure out something was wrong with his mother, and then Snow and Charming, god they'd kill him and Gold,

The phone rang "Um Hello?"

"Uh hey man, look I'm normally live and let live but man these drunk chicks at the bar, she right about to start stripping, wondering if you could maybe take her out of here"

"Okay man where you at?"

"The rabbit hole"

"Great be there soon"

**The Rabbit Hole**

Emma stood in the middle of the bar she had already had 5 to many and the chants of her to "Take it off" seemed more and more like a good idea. She grabbed the helm of her blouse and pulled It over her head while slowly shaking her hips like she was dancing

She twirled her blouse over her head and that's when he ran up to her. Neal covered her with his jacket "whoa officer buzz kill, wait in line there plenty of me to go around"

She then kissed Neal on the neck "unless you can't wait?"

She had a flirtatious smile, "Come on Emma we're leaving"

"Emma? who's Emma?"

"You Emma Swan….None of that ring any bells?"

"hmm nope cutie none of that rings…any…bells"

She nibbled on his ear then ran out of the bar, with Neal shortly behind

**Mr. Gold's Shop**

Neal came in to the shop with a still drunken Emma hanging from his shoulder "So papa you have any luck yet?….or am I gonna have to deal with drunken slutty Emma?"

"I can't do it"

"Then, she's lost forever?"

looked at the safe "There might be one other option we may have"

_**15 Minutes Later**_

Emma sat absent mindedly on the desk as Mother Superior moved her wand around her, "Emma, where do you live?"

She shrugged "Where is your family?"

Again Emma could merely shrug

Mother Superior looked at Neal and "Okay which one of you did this?"

"Hey don't blame us she's always been so damn clumsy…So my dad said you can make a potion to restore lost memories?"

"Yes but I need the hair of someone who have returned to who they are suppose to be"

Both her and Gold looked at Neal "wait your gonna make her drink my hair?"

"It's not as gross as It sounds, and can you really say you prefer THIS Emma"

Neal noticed Emma with his fathers scotch bottle and chugging it, "Okay you can make her drink the hair…on 1 condition"

**The Enchanted Bistro**

** and Neal sat across from each other "so the plans in motion?"**

"**yes son it would appear it is"**

**Lacey showed up first she had a VERY short red and black dress, " "**

"**Yes Lacey sit down"**

**He pulled her seat out for her and then pushed it back "you know my son Bae?"**

"**Uh yeah pipsqueak "**

**Neal shook his head then noticed Emma drunkenly stumbling in :and there's my alcoholic girlfriend"**

**Emma supported herself against one of the walls and Neal shortly ran up to her "Hey Em let's go to our table my dad's dying to eat"**

**Neal dragged Emma to the table and waved the waiter to them he set down there 4 drinks, Both Emma and Lacey quickly guzzled down the blue drink**

**Gold shot his son a evil look and Neal returned it and noticed both women glowed a bright blue then had a look of shame, regret, and for Emma sickness**

**Belle looked around the last thing she remembered was being shot by Hook and now she was sitting in a restaurant with Emma Swan, Rumple and a mysterious man **

**Emma was shocked she hadn't been drunk in about a year and now she was wasted sitting next to Neal, and feeling so dirty like she had down horrible things since…since that dust fell on her"**

"**Em?"**

"**Yeah 'hic' I'm back sweetie"**

**She kissed him, she was back, Belle was back, everything was finally working out in the end…**

**(Okay Tomorrow I'm posting Chapter 3 and finally we're going to Neverland)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Neal awoke excited it had been years since he had stepped foot in Neverland, Now he and Emma needed to journey to finally stop the Shadow and finally end the suffering of the Lost Boys, He had his bags packed all the essentials weapons, food, and magic. Lots and lots of magic. He opened the safe he brought to his fathers house and grabbed the small brown paper bag filled with magic beans

He packed the yellow bug up, pulled his phone out "Hey Em we really goin through with it?…okay yeah I'll be there…love you to"

Neal hopped in the bug and drove off, preparing for the painful evening ahead.

**The Charming Residence**

Snow just stepped out of the shower, her and David were both very nervous about Emma's big news, it had taken then a few days to get over the fact she would be leaving for Neverland tomorrow now Emma and Neal had some sort of big life changing announcement,

She wrapped the towel around herself and walked out to see David readjusting his tie "I swear that punk better not have gotten her pregnant"

Snow helped him fix his tie "oh will you stop it, he's not a punk"

"Yeah because leaving our daughter to spend almost a year in prison is a act of a good Samaritan"

"It was for her own good"

"Well whatever I still don't like it"

**The Sheriff's Station**

Emma put away her sheriff's gear in the safe, staring tomorrow her father and August would take over the sheriff's station. She found the red dress for tonight, she was a little nervous after all it was kinda sudden the big news they had, but Neal wanted everyone to know

She slipped the dress on styled her hair took a deep breath then locked the sheriff station up for the night

**The Jolly Roger**

Hook looked at the town in the distance Storybrook Maine, he always felt like an outsider here, but lately when he came into town people now offered to buy him a drink, or helped him with groceries. Hook wasn't use to things like that but now it would seem he has finally found a home

Hook looked over the letter Neal left on the front of his ship, some huge announcement before he took the jolly roger….or as they both knew hook's home into Neverland. Hook wasn't sure if he would go it seemed more like a family thing and Hook didn't feel he had earned the right to be there.

He could hear foot steps on the top of his ship, He pulled his sword out from the sheath and slowly walked up the ship.

He saw her standing there waiting, Regina had the devilish look that both her and her mother shared "What do you want Regina?

She looked at the pirate his stubble had grown back, all the work she had done to make him look like a proper gentlemen was for nothing "well Hook I have this invite to a big announcement for Emma and Neal, and well I though it would be to pathetic to go in alone, so would you like to come with me?"

Hook dropped his sword and began laughing "YOU want ME to go with you?, oh I'm…I'm sorry lass that's just hilarious"

"You know you don't have to be like that"

She turned away but soon Hook ran after her "well I never said no"

**Mr. Gold's Shop**

Belle looked at herself a few times in the mirror the dress the Rumple had left for her was truly stunning it was a modern version of her favorite dress back in there world her yellow ball room dress. She hadn't had much time to adjust since regaining her memories she hadn't said any thing to her…well she suppose the term would be step son. was nervous about the news his son had it seemed like it would be the kind of news that could change there life as they knew it.

She walked out of the shop and found "well my dear what do you say we go"

"hmph, don't think this dress will make me forgive you"

"But Belle"

"Oh who's Belle last time I check you were busy having fun with Lacey"

sigh Belle was as stubborn as always he knew he'd be in the doghouse for a while, Belle was very angry about him sleeping with another women, even though that other women was actually just her.

**Granny's Diner**

Emma sat at the end of the large table, Neal was talking with Ruby and Granny, Snow and Charming were the first to arrive, Emma almost ran to her parents "hey it's so good to see you guys"

"Yeah honey we wouldn't miss your last day in Storybrook"

Charming smiled "So what's the big news you and…Neal have?"

Emma hugged her father and had her smirk "not yet you still have to survive dinner"

Neal helped Ruby and Granny set all the food on the large table, and Belle were the next to arrive and Neal turned to welcome them

"Hey Papa glade you can make it"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world son, and I…"

Belle walked up and hugged Neal "I never knew your son was so handsome"

Neal blushed "um thanks"

'So Lacey I…"

"It's Belle, Lacey was the floozy your father made an excuse to sleep with"

Neal laughed "Well Papa enjoy the doghouse"

He made a barking nose then walked away

took a deep breath "Belle I only…"

"Not now Rumple"

She then walked away to speak with Emma leaving Gold in a very nervous position

"Oh fear not crocodile, women are a tricky creature she'll come along in time"

Gold turned to see Hook wearing a black button up shirt and grey dress pants, his hair was slicked back and he had Regina standing next to him

"Hook, Regina what a surprise"

"Oh don't worry crocodile come in peace"

"and why is that?"

"Well I want to prove myself to Pe…I mean Neal, I did some terrible things to the boy all for what I deemed the greater good"

"hmm"

"What?"

"It's funny I've never noticed how similar we are"

"how bout a buy ya a drink croc…Gold"

"Sure why not, something tells me I'm going to need it" the 2 men laughed and went to the drink table

Regina waited at the large table hoping to get the big news over with.

Neal looked around it seemed almost everyone was here Emma, Snow, Charming, , Belle, Regina and Hook. There were still 3 people missing

Neal looked at the door to see Jefferson, Henry, and Paige coming in. Henry ran right to his dad Neal kneeled down and hugged his son "I'm gonna miss you buddy"

"I'll miss you to dad"

Neal looked at Jefferson who was staring waiting for any sign Peter wasn't angry anymore "Hey Jefferson, I was wonderin if maybe you'd like to tag along?"

Jefferson smiled "Yea right…Peter look I have my daughter I gotta think about I mean who else could protect her from harm"

"We live in the safest town in the world, what danger could there be"

"safest you almost died here TWICE!"

"but I survived"

"The answers still no Peter"

Neal cracked a smile "so, just like old times, well okay how bout you three sit down and enjoy the food Emma and I got big news"

The while Gold/Charming/Hatter family enjoyed there meal and Emma and Neal every few minutes would share a glance, or a smile and even holding hands together, Finally at around 8 Emma and Neal both stood up, Emma was the first to speak

"Neal and I both want to thank you all for agreeing to meet us here on our last day in Storybrook", Neal gave her a glance "Since we won't be here we'd like to ask you all to prepare because when Emma and I do come back here"

He lifted Emma's hand revealing a engagement ring and Emma while still blushing smiled "Baelfire and I are getting married"

They could see the smiles on most of there families faces Charming and Regina were the only ones that had the scowls.

Charming stood up angrily "how did this happen?"

**3 Days Ago (During the time of Forget Me Not Part 2)**

Neal drove Emma home in the yellow bug, Emma was 5 vodkas to wasted to drive "Oh my god Neal, I can't believe I did all of that"

"Yeah your kinda crazy drunk and not knowing who you are"

"and I drank your hair?"

"yeah like I said crazy"

She stared at herself in the mirror she had smeared make up and her hair was a mess "I feel like such a…a"

"slut?"

She smacked him in the shoulder "jerk!"

He smiled at her "don't worry Em ,I would do anything to bring you back"

"Anything?"

"anything"

He then parked the yellow bug in the outskirts of town he opened Emma's door for her "here"

She slowly staggered out of the car and then sat on the hood of it, Neal kneeled down to tie his shoe "so Emma nervous"

"about everyone in Storybrook finding out about this…yeah terrified"

"No about Neverland"

"Kinda"

"Well I swear to you if we survive Neverland I will"

"you'll what Peter?"

"I'll make you my wife"

"Wait did you just?"

She looked down and saw him kneeling in front of her with a beautiful diamond ring "Emma Swan, will you marry me if we ever make it out of Neverland?"

Emma smiled "Yes….if we make it out of Neverland, then Nealfire Cassidy I will marry you"

He pulled her in for a kiss "Now how are we gonna tell our family"

**Storybrook Harbor**

All the citizen of Storybrook crowded the harbor waiting for Emma and Neal to leave on there journey to Neverland.

They had already said there goodbyes, already had there magic powder and beans, Emma carried enough guns and bullets. Whatever the Shadow would throw at them the 2 of them would be ready…together

Neal opened the paper bag and pulled out the bean, he threw it into the distance the green vortex appeared in the water, Neal then turned the wheel and headed straight towards it "ready Bonnie?"

She then kissed him "ready when you are Clyde"

The ship was sucked through the vortex….And there adventure began

(Okay Chapter 3,Now on Sunday I'll be posting chapter 4,and Chapter 1 of my Mad Hatter Spin off)


	4. Chapter 4:The Long Return

The vortex opened in the sky of Neverland, the Lost Boys had not seen a vortex like that in years, not since Peter had left them.

Since his leaving they had also lost another in ther family Toodles who was always like a baby brother to them he had disappeared shortly after Peter left

They kept Toodles's hat behind he hadn't worn it since he after Peter left there was a boat crash and the large top hat was found in the wreckage, Toodles must have taken it with him when the Shadow took him.

Curly sat against and rock while the other 4 remaining Lost Boys went to look for food, They had only been gone a few minutes but they all ran back

"Curly, Curly! You gotta see what goin on"

The Twins seemed so excited they talked over each other "There a boat, a boat!"

"So?"

"It's the captains!"

"The captain's ship!?"

"Yea"

The 5 Lost Boys ran as fast as they could to intercept the ship they had been waiting years for this. Now the captain would take them to find Peter

Aboard the Jolly Roger

Neal kept his eyes focused on the island, it had been so many years since he left Neverland but the island still looked the same as the day he first arrived

Neal's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of Emma getting sea sick "Oh man Neal I think I'm…"

She threw her head overbroad and began puking again

"that's weird you've never been sea sick before?"

"Yeah probably it was the going through the vortex"

"Huh…guess I'm immune to it now"

"Are we almost there?"

"Yeah Em we're almost there and when we get there let me do the talking"

After a few more moments they finally landed at the island, Neal hid his pocket knife under his coat "hide your gun"

"why?"

"So we don't spook the boys"

The Lost Boys watched as these 2 strangers walked slowly and cautiously trying not to alert them or trip one of the traps the Lost Boys had set…but how could they possibly know that?

"What we gonna do Curly?"

"Hmm ATTACK!"

The 5 Lost Boys sprung from behind the bushes weapons in hand, Emma reached for her gun but Neal shot her a glare and she let go

"Look fellas I'm"

"GET EM"

The Lost Boys stuck the spears to Neal "O…Okay Emma plan B….BOOK IT!"

The 2 adults ran as fast as they could from the Lost boys, who were barely keeping up with them,

Emma and Neal noticed they had actually lost the Lost Boys and hid behind a tree, "Jesus Neal what you do to those kids?"

"I dunno I mean last I checked I left to….wait I should remember….shit memory charm AGAIN!"

"what?"

"Tinkerbell wiped my memories before I left Neverland forever, so I'd never come back"

"why'd she do that?"

"cause I'm not the child of prophecy?"

"Well being a chosen one is not as good as it sounds"

"that what I hear….wait shhh"

The 2 waited till the Lost Boys moved away from the tree

Suddenly the twins jumped from and tree and tackled the 2 adults, "CURLY WE GOT THEM!"

Neal and Emma were backed into a corner, the Lost Boy had been taught after may mishaps with the pirates to never trust adults, Besides Hook

Neal patted Emma's stomach "Don't worry Em I got this"

Neal puffed out his chest and walked towards the armed boys "So this is how you address your leader!"

The Lost Boys looked confused and Neal released his all to familiar smirk "So I'm gone for a few years and you let that Shadow take over?, what's wrong with you Curly?"

"wh…who are you?"

"Don't you recognize your leader!"

"Peter!?"

"Yeah Curly, I'm back"

The Lost Boys all gathered around Neal all talking at once, but the Twins then turned and ran at Emma with there spears, Neal then hopped in front and flipped the Twins over

"Wow talk about ungrateful, I bring ya a mother to tell ya stories."

All the Lost Boys stared at Neal all with a growing smile "A MOTHER!?"

"Yeah, and what do you blockheads do? ,ya go at her with spears!"

The Lost Boys all dropped there weapons and ran at Emma climbing on her and hugging her all repeating the word mother, Emma was shocked she could only stare at Neal

"I'm gonna be there mother?"

**Netherland**

Greg had to drag Tamara from the water,if those mermaids caught her scent they would kill them both,Greg had only hopped they could get to HIM fast enough before Tamara died

Greg could feel the eyes of the dead trapped on this island watching him, "Hello is anyone here?"

"Yesssss I am hereee"

The Shadow's menacing white eys stared into Greg's and instantly knew what he wanted "Youuuu wereee followed?"

"Yes by your nemesis"

"Peterrrr"

"I can help you kill him…I just what you to say Tamara"

"Perhapsssss, firstttt how everrrr we senddd a messageeee"

(Sorry for not posting in a while HORRIBLE writers block, I swear I will post by Saturday)

(PS Greg and Tamara did make it to Neverland, however they arrived on another island inhabited by Rufio aka the Shadow)


	5. Chapter 5

**Some Time In The Distant Future**

The 2 men ran as fast as they could from the malevolent spirit "How much further?"

"Only to the clock tower, everyone should be safe from the blast"

"Are you sure Hook?"

The pirate gripped the glowing pink pendent on his neck "aye Gold I'm sure"

Neither looked at the destruction around them, none wanted to look at the dead residence of Storybrook "I can't believe we ever let it get this bad"

"Aye I can't believe Bae is dead"

The found there way to the clock tour and stood in front of it, they looked at the distance and noticed the cold wind followed by the coming Darkness, "And your sure this will destroy it?"

"Yes…but you might want to stand back Gold, this potion packs a punch against dark magic"

Hook took a few steps and stood to the coming large black clouds, which formed back into the shape of a boy with glowing white eyes "You would try to stop me"

"Listen little boy it's time for your time OUT!"

"Try to stop me old man"

Hook ripped his pendent off his neck and flung it at the Shadow, The pendent glowed bright and melted through into the Shadow's chest

It's magic spread through the shadow boy's body and soon changed it's color to a glowing pink shadow, the boy released howls into Hook and Gold's heads they could sense this was the end

"Any regrets?"

"That I ruined your life…you're a good man Rumplestilskins"

"Same to you Killian"

The Shadow's body blew releasing a large burst of energy

Both men felt there flesh burn, there bones turn to dust, there souls obliterated

**The Gold's Estate**

shook awake "it…it was just a dream….just a dream?"

He remembered back in there land his visions would come to him in his dreams, sometimes before, sometimes after and he always awoke from them in a cold sweat

If it was truly the future knew he needed to protect the ones he loved

He summoned his old spell book and dagger "I will not fail them….I will not let Bae die"

**Neverland**

The Lost Boys ran back in there cave with Emma and Neal slowly following behind, "So I'm now a mother to 5 Lost Boys?"

"Well it was the only way they'd trust a girl"

"humph, whatever look we need to destroy the Shadow thing right?"

"Yeah just need REALLY powerful magic to destroy it"

"How are we gonna get that?"

"hmm I guess we could get it from the fairies"

"are there any still here?"

"sure…I think has been a few years huh?"

"28 bucko"

"I mean not that much should be different, right?"

**Netherland**

Tamara was shivering as her body kept bleeding out, Greg kept his hand to her face "Come on Tam sweetie stay with me"

Greg felt a axe slice into his head…that meant the Shadow was back his voice felt like the wind in Greg's head "You still think your mate Is going to get better?"

"Shut up just help her already!"

"No"

"What?"

"That's not part of the plan, the plan is you…."

"What?"

"I felt a presence, I will return shortly"

He vanished in a guest of wind leaving Greg crying over Tamara

**The Lost Boy's Cave**

All the Lost Boys circled around Emma chanting "STORYTIME STORYTIME WE WANT A STORY!"

Emma blushed a little "I'm not really good at telling stories"

Curly turned to her "aww that's okay we're not that good at listening to stories"

Neal sat back in his old dusty throne "aww it's good to be back!"

All the Lost Boys stood at Neal's feet "what are we gonna do now Peter?"

Neal rubbed his goatee "well Nibs first we need to get me back to my fighting shape"

Emma looked at Neal "you need help getting into shape?"

"Well I can't fly anymore"

Curly smiled and ran to the treasure pile, it took him a few minutes but he found the horn "I'll go get Tink"

He ran as fast as his fat legs could carry him, He looked at the sun and began blowing into the horn releasing a light

He noticed the small glowing red ball gently land in front of Curly's face "What is it Curly?"

"He…He's BACK!"

"Peter?"

"Yes, and he brought us a mother!"

**Inside The Cave**

The Lost Boys laid on the floor smiling as Neal told them stories "and there's this food called Pizza and it is the most delicious thing ever!"

"Wow Peter, so you had adventures outside of Neverland?"

"Yeah, and that's when I met Emma and we…."

"Hello Peter"

Neal looked up to see the glowing fairy "Tink"

"Yes it's good to see you Peter….you've gotten older"

"Yup"

"Look Curly told me about your time outside of Neverland and asked me to help you fly again"

"Good then I guess we should start"

Emma and Neal walked outside of the cave with the Lost Boys tiptoeing behind all desperate to see if it was true…it Neal could no longer fly

"Okay Peter are you ready"

"Yea"

Tinkerbell floated around Neal's head and released the dust, Neal opened his eyes and they faintly glowed red for a moment "Okay I'm ready!"

He ran as fast as he could to the end of the mountain top

For a moment it seemed he was doing it but he began losing altitude and headed for a large collection of jagged rocks "OH SHIT!"

Tinkerbell floated above him and sprinkled the dust again over Neal but this time it collected around him and he soon floated back to the mountain edge

"Looks like your not use to flying anymore"

Neal couldn't catch his breath "You think!"

"PPPPEEETTTEEERRR"

Suddenly the ground started shaking and cracking, the shattered pieces hovered into the sky and began swirling around the pure black boy with glowing white eyes "It's been a while Peter"

"Oh shit…so it's true you are alive?"

"Yes one of your many failure have come back to haunt you!"

Emma slid in front of Neal and began shooting at the Shadow "amusing….now parish!"

The ground started cracking from under Emma's feet and finally gave way sending her flying down towards the sharp rocks

"Dammit it don't have time for this!"

He jumped from the ledge and focused on catching her, death didn't matter as long as she was alright"

The red glow covered his body

"Only have 1 shot at this!"


	6. Chapter 6

All Neal could see was Emma near the jagged rock's his whole body was filled with the fairy dust, he flew under her and caught her

He gently floated back up and dropped Emma, The Lost Boys were in awe but then the aura disappeared and Neal felt to the ground

The shadow laughed which echoed "you aren't even worth killing anymore"

The Shadow vanished leaving the Lost Boys to run to there leader "what are we gonna do Peter?"

"hmm?….maybe Tink can fight him"

Tinkerbell flew right in Neal's face "no he's to powerful!"

"Yeah but that didn't stop you or the other fairies from having me fight him!"

"if you have somethin to say then SAY IT!"

"FINNE!…you are the reason I can't fly!….faith and trust and god damn fairy dust well I don't trust you Tink….none of us should!"

"what I did was for…"

"I know the greater good….I was the chosen one…until you found out I wasn't then you just vanished me to a a mysterious land with no memories!"

"It was to help you!"

"Help me?…HELP ME?….Y'know you're a real piece of work just go"

"Peter I…"

"I said GO!"

Tinkerbell flew away from Neal and The Lost Boys, she really couldn't blame him, he was right she had betrayed his trust and she probably is the reason he can't fly

**Storybrook**

and Hook waited in front of Granny's Diner "and your sure this was a vision?"

"Yes Hook I am sure"

"Okay…just makin sure"

He looked at the pendent on his neck, he didn't seem magical it was just a piece of junk Milah gave him on one of there adventures

Finally Mother Superior arrived "what do you 2 want?"

"We need fairy dust…like the kind in the Storybrook mines"

"Why would I let you have it?"

"Because Storybrook is in danger and we need it's magic to empower a amulet that will destroy the danger"

"What danger"

offered his hand "I can show you"

She took his hand and tilted her head back as she saw it

A shadowy child ripping Neal's heart out and crushing it, the 7 Dwarves destroyed in the mines, Hook and Gold using a glowing pink amulet which destroyed them and the danger

"a…tha…that was horrible"

"we know, and we just need you to give us unrestricted access to the mines"

"fine"

She waved her wand and a glowing white shard appeared which she handed to Gold "enter the mines with this and you'll be able to get through the barrier"

**Neverland**

Neal and Emma rolled the rubble away from the cave, they walked in to see the Lost Boys all sleeping "why do they sleep during the day"

"because at night dreams are turned to nightmares"

Emma sat at the foot of the dusty throne and Neal noticed a stone with Toddles's old hat on it

Neal kicked Curly who opened his eyes slowly "what is this?"

"Toodle's grave"

"how do you know Toodles died?"

"the Darkness blew him up!"

"really?…because I saw him a week ago at a diner"

"a diner?"

"it's a place where you eat food"

"oh wow…and you saw him?"

"Yeah our kids had breakfast together"

Curly sniffled for a moment "so…he…..he's?"

Neal patted Curly's shoulder "yeah Pal he's all grown up"

"No….'sob' it's not fair first you….then Toodles"

Curly cried in Neal's lap "shh listen growing ups natural we can't all just stay in Neverland forever eventually we all have to realize it's time to grow up"

"Do we all hafta Peter?"

Neal turned and saw the Lost Boys all watching him "Yeah but it isn't the end of the world"

**Netherland**

The Shadow hovered "no….no…no he's not worthy to kill…but that doesn't mean you can't do it for me"

The Shadow reached it's hand under the ground and pull out a skeleton who soon was engulfed in a black aura "kill him….KILL PETER PAN!"

**Storybrook**

placed the diamonds into his old cauldron and watched them melt into a shiny white liquid "okay Hook…now your pendent"

Hook removed his necklace and handed it to Gold, who then submerged it into the liquid and when it came out it was glowing pink

"Good now we're ready….ready to destroy that thing"


	7. Chapter 7

**Neverland**

Emma laid in the water, she took a deep breath and felt the nice cold water run though her hair

She thought about how everyone was back home, Henry, her parents, hell even the jerk August she just hopped there were all safe while Emma and Neal were on there own mission

Emma swam up to the sunlight

She hopped onto the land and quickly grabbed her backpack and pulled her towel out and covered her bare body

She felt someone watching her "Hello!…Is anyone out there!?"

"Hi"

She saw him standing there looking at her

He was taller then most children, His skin was grey and dried out, his eyes were completely black, He had longer hair "Hi"

Emma felt a chill "Hey!.. Are you one of the Lost Boys?"

"I…I was until Peter killed me" His tone seemed dazed and playful and almost childlike

"Y.. our dead?"

"Yes…and so will you"

He walked backwards and let out a whistling noise from his mouth, He disappeared into the forest "Hey wai…"

4 hands came from the water grabbing Emma's leg and began pulling her down to her death

**The Lost Boys Cave**

Neal went through his backpack and emptied all the glass globs of fairy dust, "Ya sure this is gonna work Peta?" Nib lifted one of the globes, studying it's content

"Yeah positive…I've seen what magic like this could do"

Curley came in pulling a dead boar in, Neal stared at it "mmm…I think it's breakfast time"

The 2 Lost Boys sat around the boar as Neal hung it up lighting the fire under it

"Where are the other Curly?"

"The Twins followed Emma…"

"But Emma went for a bath….those little pervs"

"and Slightly went to find Tinkerbell"

"and why would he do that?"

"Well Tink could be useful"

Neal bit into a piece of the boar "I guess"

He bit in and felt a cold chill "Hello Peter"

Neal dropped the piece of meat, and turned to see the tall old man "remember me?"

"Ravallo?"

"Yes my young friend….no PETER STAY BACK!"

The old man backed himself from the 3 Lost Boys "You boys need to hide!"

Neal pulled out his pocket knife "okay Ravallo just calm down, what he hell is going on?"

"Rufio….he used his dark magic to bring the dead to kill you and your love ones, he's already sent Felix to kill your lover"

"Emma!?…NO!"

Neal ran past the walking corpse

**The Lake**

Emma felt herself being pulled down, the 4 mermaids sang there hypnotic song as they pulled this women to her death

Emma felt her whole body felt like it was covered in ice, she felt her heart almost bursting from her chest, Emma tried to hold her breath

"Please I need to live for Henry" she kept repeating this in her head

She needed to live, for her son

She felt warm, she knew it was the end she held on to one image in her head just her, Henry, Neal, and the baby that was on the way

Emma opened her eyes

They glowed brightly and sent a shock wave through the water sending the mermaids away from her, Emma looked to the light and started kicking her legs

**The Lake-Upper Part**

Neal ran to the water, he saw Emma's stuff scattered and noticed one of Emma's shoes near the water

He put the knife hilt in his mouth and hopped into the water

He saw the blonde kicking toward him, Neal grabbed Emma's arm and kicked up toward the land

The 2 swam to the shore and Emma hopped to the sand taking deep breath

"Were those MERMAIDS!?"

"Ye….Yeah….they…we were"

Neal and Emma laughed in between catching there breath

"Peter?" the happy musical tone came from the water

Neal stood up and saw the beautiful dark skinned mermaid "is that you?"

"Yeah Serena it's me"

"aww your no fun…the girls and I just wanted to drown her"

"Drown me…'cough' what the hell is wrong with you?"

"There mermaids Em, they kill those prettier then them"

"PRETTIER!..SHE IS NOT PRETTIER THEN ME!"

She started singing a dark note and suddenly Emma and Neal collapsed

**Netherland**

Slightly and the Twins were dragged to the blackened island by the Shadow

When they came to they saw the Shadow staring it's menacing white eyes at them, Greg looked at these 2 boys "What are we suppose to do with these kids?"

"We kill one of them, I take another, and the other we let go as a messenger"

Greg kneeled next to Tamara keeping his back turned to the children, He felt the Shadow's hand swiping his mind

"What?"

"kill one of them"

"Do it yourself!"

"Obey me!"

"I won't kill a child!"

"YES YOU WILL!"

Greg felt pressure in his head, and blood poured out of his nose

Greg picked up the knife by Tamara's bed side, he walked over to Slightly "If…If it means anything I'm sorry I have to do this"

Slightly smiled "If it means anything t….t….to you….I'm sorry I have to do this"

Slightly flipped on his back and kicked into Greg's ankle, Slightly had finally cut through the ropes, and dragged the Twins as he ran off

**The Cave**

Curly and Nibs started at the dead man, his beard had leaves and dirt covering his beard, his black eyes poured out a black liquid "Curly right?"

"Um yes sir!"

"Can you do me a favor?" His smile revealed most of his teeth were gone and his tongue was blackened

"Sure"

"Take that globe full of fairy dust, and hit me with it"

"Why?"

"It will destroy my body and let my body return to rest"

"No.. couldn't kill you sir"

"I'm already dead boy, all I need is light magic to destroy my body…it is taking all my power not to obey the Shadow and kill you 2...please just do it"

Curly turned his back and suddenly the old man charged and pinned Nib by the throat into a wall, Curly fumbled the globe and finally threw it at the old man

The globe shattered and pink dust melted the old man's corpse and once the powder faded black smoke flew out of the cave

**The Lake**

Emma and Neal woke up and found all the mermaid were gone, "Hey Emma are you Okay?"

"Yeah…jeez your popular we've only been here 2 days and now I've had 2 people trying to kill me!"

"Yeah well Y'know Neverland was pretty crazy"

Neal looked at the smoke in the distance "oh crap!"

"What?"

"I left the boys with Ravallo"

The 2 grabbed Emma's things and ran as fast as they could "Who's Ravallo?"

"Long Story explain later!"

**The Cave**

Curly ran over to Nib who was rubbing his neck "man why is it always me?"

Curly lifted him up "c'mon you'll be okay"

Nib smirked and picked up the sharp pieces of glass, The 2 sat on there beds

Suddenly Neal and Emma came running in "Are you guys okay?…wait where's Ravallo?"

Nib kept his head on his pillow and pointed at Curly "He killed him"

"Why would you kill him?.. he was a good guy"

"He told me to do it he said the Shadow was trying to make him kill us"

Neal rubbed his chin hair "Well okay…I guess good job Curl….wait a minute….where's the others?"

Both Lost Boys shrugged

Neal sat on his throne "hmm?"

Emma sat on the arm of the "throne" "What?"

"I'm not sure if we should go and find them…they could be just be busy messing with the Indians….but let's see suddenly a dead guy rises from the dead…"

"and a dead Lost Boy"

"WHAT?"

"yeah before I got kidnapped by the mermaids, some kid came over watching me bathe…I thought he was some kinda perv"

"Yeah not like any of the Lost Boys would do that"

He eyed Curly and Nibs, "What did this kid look like?"

"Had long black hair was really tall…"

"Felix"

Neal popped his knife out "I'll be back"

He ran from the cave, He saw in the distance 3 figures running towards him "Hey guys is that y…."

The images were clearer there weren't 3...there were 30 simplified pirates running at him swords already

**The Lake**

Slightly and the Twins stopped to catch there breath "Ma….Man th..that Sha…Shadow I…is gonna fffollow us!"

"No worries…'

"Slightly Peter will…"

"Probably…"

"find us!"

**Netherland**

The Shadow laughed as he watched his puppets killing Peter, Greg cried as he felt Tamara's hand becoming very cold, the blood coming form her was blackened and her skin was very pale

"please help her"

The Shadow made a whistling noise and turned he waved his hand and Tamara's wound sealed and her lips went from blue to a healthier color

**The Forest **

Neal tired to fight off as many pirates as he could, but the more he killed the more powerful they became when they rose again

One of them got a good shot to the back of his head, Neal was down as the pirates stomped on him

This seemed like the end

**(To Be Continued)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gold Estate**

Belle tossed and turned in the large bed and noticed Rumple was gone, she covered herself with the blanket and went down the stairs to look for her lover

"Rumple" she soft called to him, but yet he didn't answer

Belle could see lights from the basement, "of course" she went back upstairs she had to admit it, since regaining her memories, Rumple had only been using his magic for good

Deep In The Basement Gold and Hook had just finished the amulet, Mr. Gold handed it to Hook "Now Hide this"

"And tell no one?"

"Exactly, no need to worry anyone…..yet"

**Granny's Diner**

Jane sat in her booth, eating her breakfast, pancakes and peanut butter

"Hello Darling"

Jane smiled as her mother Wendy sat across from her, "Hello mother"

"How's the baby kicking?"

Jane weakly smiled as she felt another kick "He sure is strong"

"He?"

"I don't know I just have a feeling"

**Hatter Estate**

Jefferson stood at the stove cooking pancakes, It was a quite day, it's been like that since Peter and Emma left for Neverland

Neverland…..

Jefferson would never admit it, but he did enjoy his childhood in Neverland even though he spent most of it under the…..

"Papa?"

Jefferson shook his head, he stared at the now charred pancakes, "Oh Paige…I'm sorry I'll make some more"

She grabbed her backpack "sorry Papa I'm late"

Jefferson had a strange feeling in his stomach, maybe he should….no, he was never going back

**Mr. Gold's Shop**

The bell rang and Mr. Gold smiled as Wendy came in "ahh Ms. Darling, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Mr. Gold, I was wondering if you could keep an eye on Jane"

"Why?"

"Well I need to go back home for a few days, pick up something's, before I move indefinitely, I was just hoping since we're family maybe…"

"Of course"

Wendy left the shop and Mr. Gold suddenly felt a hint of sadness, He waved his hand and watched the purple cloud turn into the picture of his son

"Oh Bae…I hope your well son"

**Storybrook Library**

Belle picked up her new book 'Julius Caesar', Belle hatred books in this land, they were all such tradegies, no happy endings

Romeo & Juliet death, The Notebook, Death

All seems so hopeless

Hopefully this book will be much more cheerful

Belle watched as the pregnant girl walked around the library

Jane needed a good book, something to distract her from her baby's kicking, it was almost like he was suing both his fee…Did Jane just wet herself?

She nearly feinted…her water just broke

"Oh no"

Belle dropped her book running while dialing "Rumple I need you!"

**Storybook Hospital**

and Belle led Jane through the hospital, the one nurse stared shocked at him "M… ?"

"This women is having a baby, get her a doctor…Now Dearie"

A moment later Dr. Whale had a room for Jane, the nurse led her to the bed and hooked up all monitors

After they finished Mr. Gold sat at his granddaughters bedside, "Is there anyone you need me to call Dearie?"

She huffed and winced in pain "N…no….the baby's father left me"

"You better off without him, you can ask your father, I raised him fine without his mother"

"M…Mother said…y…you left him…"

Mr. Gold sighed "I guess in a way I did….I was once a evil man, I cared more about my power then my son, then after I lost him, I wish I could say I changed…..but I only got worse…until I realized all my power would never get my son back…so now I am trying to be a better man, and I even willing to die to protect my son…and my grandchildren"

Jane sniffed "that was…really sweet"

"I try dearie…now back to more pressing issue, are you having a boy or a girl?"

"A b…boy…and a strong one at that"

Mr. Gold smiled, "Your father was a strong baby, I remembered watching that strength in his eyes"

**Sometime In The Distant Future**

Gold couldn't move, the overturned car had him pinned he watched Hook backing away from the floating shadow

Hook clenched at the amulet, The creatures hand shifted into a black blade and pierced Hook in the chest, blood poured from his mouth

Bae was dead, The only safe place was the Library, everyone was hidden underground, The Shadow turned to Gold "YOU!"

A large burst of air blasted the car off of him and sent Gold flying, It floated over and grabbed him by the throat "You….Dark One!"

"Y…Yes that's me!"

Gold jabbed his dagger into the Shadow, purple light blasted from it's eye and it screamed in agony

**Now**

"AHH!"

Gold shook awake, Jane was breathing in and out, Gold noticed his hand was still held by her, "How are you doing Jane?"

"G…Good, what were you dreaming of?"

"nothing…just a nightmare"

"Your powerless aren't you?"

"Hmm?"

"Powerful men always have powerless nightmares"

"Well I was powerless in this dream"

Mr. Gold took a few breath, he needed to get his dagger back, if it could kill this thing, he might not have to die

The burse came in smiling "It's time"

She went under the blanket, "Okay Ms. Darling push"

Jane gripped her grandfather's hand and screamed as she pushed, "shh, it's alright dear"

She held onto the image of her baby in her head, he would be beautiful have her and her mother's brilliant blue eyes, it's grandfather's brown hair,

"ARRGH!"

This baby just didn't want to come out, but after a few more pushes Jane heard crying, and saw the baby's chubby cheeks as it flailed and cried

The nurse wrapped it up, and then look and smiled "Oh lookey here…we have another"

The nurse went back under the blanket, "Push!"

Jane was still in shock, she didn't know she was having twins, she pushed and tried to think of another baby name.

And finally after another 3 or 4 pushes, the second baby was out

The nurse handed the first baby to Gold and second to Jane "We have a beautiful baby boy and girl…..have you've given any thought to a name?"

Jan smiled and looked at her son "Mickey" she then turned to look at her baby girl

"Winnie"

Mr. Gold smiled and look down at his Great Granddaughter "Hello there Winnie…I'm Grandpa Gold"

The baby reached and squeezed Gold's nose, like it's grandfather did all those years ago


	9. Chapter 9

**The Dark Hollow**

Neal awoke and gasped for air, He looked around no Emma or the Lost Boys in sight "where am I!?"

He saw a figure walking through the cave's opening, holding a large walking stick with the flame on top

"W…Who are you?"

"A friend" Neal recognized the voice, it had been a while but Neal recognized it plan as day

"Ravallo?"

The man removed his hood revealing the once tan skin, was no a sickly grey, black line's around his eyes, which were now glowing white

"Yes Peter, I saved you from Rufio's servants"

"H…How?"

"There magic was filthy and dark, and mine was pure magic"

"But your still dead"

"Yes, this body should only hold for a few more hours"

"Where are we"

"A place once so beautiful, and because of my 'son' it's nothing but a ruin…I brought you back to Pixie Hollow"

Neal looked the skies around it were grey, the once large tree that held all the fairy dust was now burnt to a cinder

"What the hell happened to it?"

"I could show you, if you wish?"

Ravallo placed his boney finger in the fire and once he pulled it out a white glowing mist covered the finger, he rotated it in the air around them and soon both he and Neal vanished

**Neverland-Long Ago**

Neal and Ravallo floated in the air, "What are we doing here?"

"We need to watch these event transpire, for you to know how to stop the Shadow, now watch"

Neal stared at the ground and saw a man with brown hair slicked back, and a long beard, his clothes seemed ancient looking and he was followed by a man with large glasses and another with a large blade

"Colin is this it?"

"Aye lads" The bearded man pulled out the glowing red potion

He dripped it on the ground where the dead lost boy was buried

"Rufio….rise" The red potion seeped into the ground and black smoke poured from the ground and soon formed a body

"They brought the Shadow back?"

"Yes Peter, Now watch"

The Shadow sent it's hands into Colin's chest and began ripping his shadow from his body "G…Glasses n…now!"

The man ran to his leader and opened the book "Restrict!"

Red chains wrapped around Colin and his shadow pulling them back together

Colin coughed up blood "Now end it"

"Merge!"

Suddenly white chains shot from Colin's chest, and into The Shadow,

The Shadow was drawn into Colin, and he took and deep breath as it was drawn into him

Soon on his forearm a black chain tattoo appeared

"Did it work sir?" the man wielding the blade asked

"Aye" Colin placed his 2 fingers over the tattoo

"Rufio I summon thee"

The large black wind blew into the Shadow forms

It's white eyes stared into Colin's "What DO you want!"

Colin smirked "It's simple we need to become more powerful, so we need you to destroy the fairies here, after that we can begin to take over"

The Shadow flew away

Neal stared "Who is this guy?"

"Someone banished from Neverland…yet found his way back"

**Pixie Hollow-Years Ago**

Colors shot from the great tree, fairies of all types went to attack this shadow…this wraith

It cackled as they hit into it, there magic being absorbed into the Shadow and there bodies being destroyed, The Green Fairy stared in horror as her children were being killed by the hundreds

"I can fight mother!"

The Green fairy turned to Tinkerbell "alas my child you, are much to important to risk the Shadow harming"

"But"

"shh child, all will be w…."

The great tree was hit by the Shadow, the entire tree fell over, and soon the Green Fairy's great glow dimmed, as the Shadow flew over to them

It stared and hissed at them and then grabbed the Green Fairy

Outside** Of The Hollow**

Colin laughed as the tattoo on his arm glowed a brilliant green "Do It"

**The Hollow**

The Shadow squeezed the fairy and soon a cloud of green magic mist poured into it, it's hissing echoed, and Tinkerbell was all that was left, "You…You killed her!"

Tinkerbell glowed flaming red and shot a blast of pure magic at the Shadow

**Outside The Hollow**

Colin flew backwards and watched as the black magic faded from his arm

**The Hollow**

The Shadow stared at Tinkerbell "Thank…You"

It then flew away leaving Tinkerbell with the bodies of her sisters to bury

**Now**

The white mist swirled around the cave and both Ravallo and Neal reappeared, "He…he killed all of the fairies?"

"Yes Peter, now I advise you to find Tinkerbell…as she was the only one able to harm the Shadow"

"What about you?"

"I will return soon….but first"

Ravallo walked slowly to the cave wall he motioned his hand and suddenly the a small part of the wall vanished revealing a chest

"Open it Peter"

Neal open the chest and saw the old wooden armor vest, "I…I lost this so long ago"

"Tinkerbell placed it here for protection…it is the only thing that absorbs magic"

"Thanks Ravall…"

Ravallo's body turned into ashes, Neal adjusted the vest onto his adult body and went off to find Emma and The Lost Boys

**Outside The Hollow All Those Years Ago**

Glasses and Keychain ran to there leader "Colin…we've failed"

"Nay lads, It worked exactly as planed"

He opened his eyes and they glowed bright green, "Now we must go"

He motioned his hand "This is your stop Glasses"

"but Colin I…"

Colin shoved him through the vortex

**Now-The Lost Boys Cave**

Emma sat against the wall, her stomach was killing her, she wanted to barf, Curly and Nibs were still picking up pieces of the broken glass, Slightly and The Twins were the first to return, none of them spoke, they all seemed petrified and all they wanted to do was sleep

Emma had hoped Neal would be back by now, but she had a feeling he was gone

**Netherland**

Greg sat at Tamara's side she hadn't awoken yet, but the Shadow said he'd healed her

It returned and like most days paid Greg no mind as it just stared in the distance

"What are we suppose to do now?"

It didn't answer "bring me the girl"

"Why?"

The shadow's hand went right through Greg's head and he fell to the ground "yeah I got it"

**The Cave The Next Morning**

Emma had gotten sick again, puking in the bushes

She noticed someone coming toward them "BOYS!"

Curly and Nibs ran out with there weapons in hand, they stood in attention "yes Mother Emma?"

They charged at the figure and stopped in place when they saw it was Neal clad in his once thought lost armor

Emma ran and hugged him "I thought you were dead!"

"I almost was Em"

(Okay Tomorrow Gonna Try Posting 2 chaps again…and in my head Colin looks like Robert Carlyle)


	10. Chapter 10: Love Is In The Air

**Storybrook Grocery **

Jane read the grocery list as she grabbed the box of lucky charms, "hmm…ow just formula and milk and I should be set"

Jane felt happy to be out of the hospital and her house, since Micky and Winnie were born Jane had been taking care of them mainly by herself, yes her mother and her grandfather would relive her, but Jane never left the house in had been a month since they were born and just this grocery run was a relief

Jane kept and walking and didn't even notice the wet floor sign, she slipped and her cart went speeding straight into another customer

Jan quickly ran over to the now fallen over man

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!"

August looked up at her "I…..it's o…okay"

God she was beautiful, had soft blue eyes and short dirty blonde hair, She helped him up, August still had a small mobility issue, he sometimes need the aid of a cane to walk, and his father made him a beautiful red cane with a whale on the top of it

"S…So what's your name…y'know since we had a fender bender"

That joke was so lame, what was wrong with him "Jane…Jane Banning" she giggled at August's obviously lame joke

"names August"

"well sorry bout hitting you August"

August saw his opening, "Maybe you could make it up to me….like dinner at Granny's say tomorrow at 7"

"Uh…I…I…uh"

"She'd love to go " Jane turned around and saw right behind her "She'll see you tomorrow"

August smirked and slipped away, Gold scared the living bejesus out of him

"Why would you answer for me!?"

"I've been around a long time dearie and I can always recognize true love"

**Mills Estate**

Regina finished vacuuming, when she went into the living room to finish the windows, when she found Hook passed out with his rum pouring on her recently cleaned carpet

"HOOK!"

"I.. wha….oh Regina what are you doing back so early luv?"

"Henry is coming over and your gonna be gone before he gets here"

"and why would you think tha….."

**The Jolly Roger**

The swirling purple cloud dissipated and Hook was shocked "son of a bitch!"

**The Darling Home**

Wendy smiled as she fed Micky his bottle, patted Winnie on the back,

Both looked as Jane came downstairs, she wore a hoodie and a pair of jeans, smirked

"Oh no Dearie this just won't do"

He snapped his fingers and Jane was engulfed by a purple fume of smoke, when it dissipated she stood with her hair curled, her clothes were turned to a light purple dress, her boots turned into a petite pair of slippers

"Oh…Janey you look so beautiful" Wendy nearly dropped her grandson,

"I feel ridiculous"

"nonsense dearie you look fine"

Ding

"And your dates here"

put Winnie back in her play pen, and approached the door

August stood there wearing a dress shirt under his leather jacket "H…hello "

"Hello Booth" allowed him in,

August came in, and reached into his pocket, He pulled out a small wooden heart and handed it to Jane

"Why Thank you"

He offered his arm "shall we go"

Jane ran over to Micky and kissed his cheek "see you tomorrow sweetie", she went over to Winnie and kissed her head "good night my little Winnie"

She held onto August's arm and the 2 walked off, to the diner

**Mill's House**

Henry sat at the table, reading The Book, as Regina finished off her magic free dinner, Spaghetti and salad.

Henry helped her set the table, "So is Hook coming?"

"No…why would he be eating with us?"

"aren't you guy dating?"

"N…'laugh' No way, your mistaken, I would never associate with a pirate"

"Oh luv I'm hurt"

Regina turned "Oh Hook…your back"

"You bloody sent me back to my ship!"

"Please calm down Hook"

Henry came back into the dining room, holding a bowl "here come eat with us"

**Granny's Diner**

August sat across from Jane enjoying his burger as Jane slowly ate her burger, "Pretty Good right?"

Jane shook her head approvingly, "So who are you really ?"

She had a seductively smile,

August laugh "Pinocchio"

"Wow your nose is allot smaller then in the book"

She taped his nose with her finger, "well I learned to be a good boy"

** 's Home**

sat in the kitchen slowly eating his soup, Belle was working late that night, like she had every night

" ?"

turned and saw Lacey, leaning against the doorway, her ridiculously short skirt, her hair teased up hair, her heavy make up

"Lacey!?"

"Oh yes… ..I think you've been a very baaaaad boy"

"I…I uh…I...did you c…cross over the town line?"

She rubbed his leg slowly upward "Maybe"

She kissed his neck "maybe not"

"Belle?"

She placed her finger to her mouth "shh….tonight I'm Lacey…oh dark one"

She hopped on his lap and pulled on his belt

**Mill's House: Later That Night**

Hook sat acrossed from Henry with the 7 cards in his hand "I'm confused Lad…what does this game have anything to do with 500 rums?"

"It's 500 Rummy it has nothing to do with rum"

"Sounds dreadful"

"Hook!"

"COMING MY HOT HEADED QUEEN!"

Hook ran upstairs, "wha 'huff'…do you need my queen?"

"Can you take Henry home for me?"

"I thought he was staying over tonight?"

"well things change…we have plans"

"Like what?"

Regina grabbed him by the collar "(Whisper)…."

"I'll be back as soon as I can!"

**The Charming House**

Hook and Henry walked up the apartment complex, "So you and my mom?"

"I would appear so my lad"

Hook knocked on the door and waited as Charming answered "Hook"

"Just dropping off the boy"

Henry waved to Hook then ran back into the apartment

Hook dialed on the cell phone Regina gave him "ello?...yes my queen I'm coming…..oh your already cumming?…sounds fun…be home soon"

**The Streets Of Storybrook**

Jane held on tightly as August sped along the streets on his bike, "So?….how long did you know my father'

August laughed "way to long"

**The Following Morning**

Hook stood in front of the door

Knock….Knock….Knock

The door swung open, stood with his cane, and a red silk robe "Not to sound rude Killian…but what the hell are you doing here?"

Killian seemed to almost be glowing "I conquered the 'Evil Queen' last night"

"What!?"

"My pirate charm finally worked"

leaned his cane on the doorway, and smirked as he clapped "congratulations"

Hook noticed had a silver band on his arm "what the hell is that?…are those hand cuffs!?"

"I…I uh...well I…"

"Rumple!….come back to bed…'slave'"

looked at Killian "don't"

"I wasn't going to say anything mate"

**August's House**

Jane opened her eyes to see the brightly lit room, she looked at her side and saw August asleep, She slowly got out of bed and picked up her dress from the floor, "mmm where ya goin?"

She turned to see August, he slowly got out of bed, and grabbed his leather jacket, "Need a ride home?"

Jane smiled as August threw a extra jacket


	11. Chapter 11

**The Jolly Roger**

Neal quickly packed the luggage I=in the under deck of the Jolly Roger, "NEAL!"

Neal looked in the distance and saw Emma and the Lost Boys running towards him, "Neal what are you doing!?"

"Plan B Emma, obviously none of us are strong enough to take down the Shadow…so I say we take the Lost Boys and maybe Tink and we go home to Storybrook"

Emma turned to the boys "what you guys say?"

Curly rubbed his fat chin "I'm with ya Peter"

"Me to Boss" Nib jumped up and down, The Twins nodded and Slightly stay silent

"I'm with you Neal, and to be honest I miss Hen…" she ran over to the rails and began puking again "god I feel terrible"

Neal smirked and muttered "Landlubber" under his breath

**Netherland**

Tamara was still comatose and Greg had finally had enough, he opened his backpack and pulled out the last magic bean in his possession

"Where are you going!?"

He turned to see the Shadow staring at him with it's glowing white eye

"Tamara is getting worse, I need to get her to a doctor"

"That is not part of the plan!"

"the plan changed!"

"No…It…Doesn't"

The Shadow released a high pitch scream, and Greg fell to the ground dropping the bean, The Shadow grabbed it and flew off

**The Jolly Roger**

The Lost Boys kept running back and forth from the cave to the ship, carrying as many items as they could, Neal searched in his bag for the bean, "C'mon I know it's here somewhere!"

"Uh Neal?"

"Not now Emma…..seriously I know I packed it!"

"But Neal…"

"Emma not now I'm looking for the bea…"

He was shocked as Emma held the magic bean pod

Emma threw the pod to Neal, he caught it and popped his pocket knife splitting the pod open and pulling out a bean

"We all ready to go?"

They all nodded as Neal aimed the bean at the water

"WAIT!"

Neal saw the fiery red fairy flying toward them at a quick speed, Tinkerbell floated in front of Neal "Peter I…"

"Don't say it Tink, I'm sorry for being a jerk"

"And I guess I'm sorry for wiping your memory"

"Twice"

She giggled "yeah Twice"

Neal turned to face the water and moaned slightly "y'know we still got enough room for you to come with us…I mean y'know your sister there and maybe you and Hook c…."

They noticed the clouds began swirling around and darkened until the entire sky was black

"Tink….get under deck we can make a run for it"

"and he'll destroy the ship…don't worry I can take him"

"Tink NO!"

She flew into the sky and waited until the Shadow appeared

"The Last Fairy…..I'll enjoy killing you"

Tinkerbell's body erupted in magical energy as she released a large barrage of fire balls

The Shadow was sent flying by this barrage but returned with his body creating shadow spikes, Tinkerbell was sent crashing down on the deck,

"Tink are you?"

"I'm fine Peter"

Her wings started flapping and red mist surrounded the shadow

"Poor….Little….Lost Boy"

The Shadow released a wail, sounding almost as if it was crying, "Now run along lil Rufio"

The Shadow began floating away, then turned back and reformed it's arm into a set of claws,

"Tink look ou…."

The Shadow slashed her, this time Neal heard a loud snap as Tinkerbell dropped onto the deck, her body quickly began losing it's glow

"P…Peter…come close"

Neal kneeled to her, "yes Think?"

She placed her small hand to his face and clenched her eyes shut as her glow vanished completely "You…will beat the shadow….one da"

Neal cried over is old friend, "You bastard!"

He flung his pocket knife at the Shadow but it cackled and floated away

Emma hugged Neal "I think we should go now"

"Y…Yeah"

He gripped the bean and flung it into the water

Neal resumed his cocky Pan persona "All Aboard To Storybrook boys!"

The Lost Boys cheered and stomped there feet's as the Jolly Roger got to the edge of the vortex

"Get ready this is gonna be a bumpy ride!"

They were then sucked into the vortex

**Netherland**

Greg held Tamara's hand "I…..I failed you and my father T, I'm so sorr…"

"Stop your blubbering over the women"

Greg wanted to kill this shadow, it constantly sent it's insults into Greg's mind, The Shadow held the bean out "we're going to Storybrook"

**Storybrook**

and Belle walked along the town, seemed everything had reached a relative peace since Neal and Emma ventured into Storybrook,

The Town's Bell rung loudly, Henry ran over to "Grandpa there back!"

"They are!?"

"Yeah we gotta hurry"

Mr,Gold and Belle were slowly following behind the hyperactive kid

**The Pier**

Gold and Belle arrived and saw the large group all behind Hook, who was staring through his telescope

"Is it them Hook"

"Aye Rumple….there back….oh bollocks"

"What?"

"They brought along a little surprise"

counted from the distance "1...2...3?….4?…..there are 7 people on that ship!?"

"Yes they brought the Lost Boys"

"No!" Both men turned to see Jefferson and Grace

Jefferson was afraid of what the boys might do…they always did enjoying beating up on him…and let's face it he would deserve it now

**The Town Line**

As everyone crowed the pier, no one had noticed the glowing green vortex at the town line, Greg was the first to fly through, and then came Tamara who quickly landed on her feet "This the place?"

Greg stared at her angrily "it is"

"Good now we move on to the culling"


	12. Chapter 12

**Storybrook**

The ship pulled to the pier, the crowd back away as the ladder landed on the ground, Neal held onto Emma's arm supporting her as the 2 of them stepped off the ladder, Snow and Charming came over and hugged Emma tightly, Gold hobbled over as quickly as eh could and held his son "I'm so glade your back Bae"

"Yeah Papa….wait where…."

Neal stared as he saw the motorcycle with 2 riders speeding toward them, As they made there way to the dge of the crowd, August removed his helmut and his companion removed her's

"Jane?…what are you doing wit….oh god no!"

"Dad please he's a nice gu…"

"You son of a bitch!"

Neal removed the threads holding his armor together, the enchanted wood armor dropped to the ground, Neal curled his fist

Jane was socked "dad please your being…"

She turned and saw August had removed his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves "Ready when you are Pan!"

Both men charged at each other with there fist ready

**The Seas of Neverland-29 Years Ago**

The small raft slammed into the water, the small wooden boy and his older companion shut there eyes hoping they could make it to land

"Lampwick!…."

"Shut up and let me think!"

The boy didn't want to admit it, but he was scared, he didn't know what that bean did…he just stole it off some gypsy…..now there stranded in a endless sea

"I told you this would happen Pinocchio" Jiminy sat on the wooden shoulder, "Land!"

Pinocchio saw it "Land HO!"

**Storybrook Town Line**

Greg reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone "Sir….we're here….yes understood…in a week"

He hung up the phone, Tamara stretched her arms "ahhh it feels good to be alive!"

Greg aimed his gun at her "Now let her go!"

Her happy face melted into a bored "Very well fool"

She stretched out her fingers but nothing happened, "what's the hold up?"

Tamara face seemed more concern "I'm….I'm stuck"

"What do you mean your stuck?"

"I can't get out of her!"

"Most unfortunate wouldn't you say "

"Most indubitably "

Greg saw his 2 bosses emerge from the limo "Sirs"

Greg stood at attention as Tamara's face cracked in a smile, "So you're the 2 fat boys?"

's face held a scowl but kept his composure "and you are Rufio the boy without a body"

"I have one now!"

"No…you know the plan Tamara was only used to get you here…now release her"

"I can't"

stuck his pinky in his ear " I do believe I am going deaf"

"and why would that be ?"

"I could have swore he said he wouldn't release her"

"I could have swore I heard the same thing"

Greg smirked he had feared and since they first adopted all those years ago, they had a way of getting what they wanted

removed his pocket watch "our other board members will be arriving by month end…"

"By then you will release Tamara, or we replace you in the plan"

"You wouldn't DARE!"

removed the locket from his pocket "oh yes we can, now"

"Do what we say…"

"Or else"

**Neverland-29 Years Ago**

Pinocchio and Lampwick stepped onto the land, Lampwick was starving it had been days since they arrived in this strange land

Pinocchio stared at the distance :I see smoke!"

"where there smoke there's people!"

The 2 boys ran as fast as there legs could take them

When the 2 finally stopped they saw a large metal gate, and tents all over, they saw a large fat old man cooking a gigantic pig

"Oh…lookit here 2 strange boys"

Lampwick removed his hat "hello sir….I'm Lampwick and this is Pinocchio we have just come from the Enchanted Forest...we've been lost in sea for days"

"Oh you must be hungry then…come eat with me"

Lampwick ran over and took a large chunk of the meat, He gobbled it down and quickly went to grab more, Jiminy chirped quickly into Pinocchio's ear

"There something not quite right about this man"

The old man smirked as he watched the greedy little jackass Lampstick gobble down more and more meat,

**Storybrook-The Pier**

Neal swung and smashed right into August's shoulder, August missed being mad of enchanted wood, absorbed most of the impact

He smashed his head right into Neal's chin

Causing him to fly to the ground

**The Town Line**

sat in the back of the Limo, he pulled out his phone "How is the patient Darling?….oh he's going to make a full recovery?…good"

He hung up, he and had made preparations to have all there belonging moved from Storybrook, because of the coming storm

**Neverland-29 Years ago**

Pinocchio watched as Lampwick scarfed down more and more of the meat, the fat man laughed as he played the accordion Pinocchio was shocked when suddenly Lampwick fell to the ground, his pant legs split open as hooves replaced his legs, he face elongated and his ears turned to donkeys'

"HEE-HAW!"

Pinocchio was shocked, he ran as far as he could from the old man and the donkey who was once Lampstick

** 's Shop**

Emma held the ice pack to Neal's forehead as Jane held one to Augusts' bruised cheek, "Are you 2 idiots done fight through what ever macho crap that was?"

Neal laughed "Yeah we good Woody?"

"Yeah Peter"

The Lost Boys came running in "wait a minute you look familiar!"

**Neverland-29 Years Ago**

Pinocchio was scared this old fat man was truly evil if he turned Lampstick into a donkey, Pinocchio finally fell over his face planted right into the mud

He heard a bunch of foot prints then felt someone throw him over there shoulder

Finally after a long time of running, they stopped and the large boy flung Pinocchio at a chair, when Pinocchio looked up he saw the shaggy haired teen looking down on him "and who might you be?"

"I…I'm Pinocchio sir…and th…this is Jiminy"

The shaggy haired boy stood up "Well I am Peter….Peter Pan, and you are obviously new here!"

"Yeah…"

"and your made of wood"

"Yea…"

"Y'know being here by yourself is dangerous…there are things that could eat you up if your not careful"

"C…Could you…could I…stay with your guys?"

Peter smirked "Yeah….welcome to the Lost Boys"

He pulled his dagger from his side and tapped it on Pinocchio's shoulder "Your new name is Woody"

** 's Shop**

Emma and Jane stared at Neal and August "wait you mean you met even in Neverland?"

"Uh yeah…Em I was there for over 300 years, I've run into a lot of people"

"and everyone knows paradise island was actually Neverland"

Emma blushed "I didn't"

Beep….Beep

"Oh crap I gotta get back to work…see ya at home Neal"

She kissed his swollen cheek and ran to the Bug

**The Town Line**

Emma walked near the town line, there had been reports that there were mysterious looking people in Storybrook

"Hello Emma"

She turned and saw Tamara, with a creepy smile on her face

"I thought you were dead"

"You thought WRONG!"

She opened her hand wide but nothing happened "crap!"

Emma pulled out her gun and shot 3 shots "Not letting you get the drop of me this time bitch!"

Tamara laughed and stood back up, suddenly her eyes were completely black, black smoke poured from her nose, ears, and mouth the smoke swirled and formed a boy with glowing white eyes

"FINALLY I'M FREEEEEEEE!"

Rufio grabbed Emma by the throat and started squeezing harder until Emma started to lose consciousness

**Neverland-29 Years Ago**

The man with the large glasses came to the old fat man by the fire "d…did it work sir?"

"Yes Glasses it did"

He grabbed his face and removed it slowly morphing back to his original form, "worked like a charm, now just need to locate the fairy"


End file.
